J'étais vert olive
by Exces
Summary: C'est une histoire de meute et de virée délirante. Le Burning man, vous connaissez ? Ce gros rassemblement d'art et d'essais avec des gens de tous genres et de toutes nationalités ? Et bah nos joyeux louveteaux ont décidé d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Le plus fou, c'est que Derek ait accepté de les accompagner ! (Sterek, Sciles, Scissac, Jydia, Berica, folie, peace and love)
1. Azur

**Notes :** Idée empruntée à un épisode de Malcolm hilarant et franchement bien foutu sur cet événement. Une vraie merveille. Vous allez me dire : le rapport avec les persos ? Eh bien, comme le délire de cet gros rassemblement c'est d'y aller en groupes et d'affirmer sa culture, quoi de mieux qu'une meute de loup-garous ? Pour bien comprendre, les organisateurs de la manifestation ont établis dix principes lors du festival. D'où les règles citées ci-dessous (très Fight club). Je vous adore. _Good luck ! _

**I – L'inclusion solidaire radicale**

Le grand investigateur du voyage n'a pas été celui qu'on croit. Stiles n'y avait été pour rien dans la proposition du projet ni dans sa réalisation. Il avait même douté que ça se fasse. C'était bien trop extravagant et irréfléchi pour que Derek daigne y donner suite.

Oh, comme il avait eu tort ! Quand Erica, Boyd et Isaac se sont ramenés, billets en main, devant l'alpha Hale et sa mauvaise humeur avec la ferme volonté de trimbaler toute la meute au _Burning man_, eh bien Derek a accordé l'idée.

« Très bien. » A-t-il dit. « Je ne pense pas que cela puisse nous faire grand mal. »

Connaissait-il seulement de ce qu'il en retournait là-bas ? En fait, le plus délirant n'était pas tellement qu'il accepte de les y amener. Oh non, le plus dément c'est qu'il est invité Scott, Lydia, Jackson et Stiles à les accompagner.

« Si ça vous dit, vous seriez les bienvenus. On y restera environ une semaine. Préparez-vous une tente et de quoi manger. Le nécessaire. On a déjà pris vos entrées. »

Stiles avait été ravi comme un petit diable de la nouvelle. Le Burning man ! L'une des plus grandes manifestations artistiques et culturelles d'Amérique ! Et de surplus, le grognon papa garou les invitait cordialement à les rejoindre, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Scott accepta sans problème. Leurs parents ne virent rien à en dire : cela se passait pendant la dernière semaine des vacances d'été.

Ils décidèrent de partir à trois voitures, Porsche, Jeep et Camaro en trio d'enfer. Isaac monta avec les S au carré pour équilibrer le nombre de têtes par véhicule – il avait refusé de monter avec Jackson et Lydia, pas certain d'en ressortir vivant.

« Comment ça vous est venu de nous balader jusqu'à là-bas ? C'est un rêve de gamin ou juste un gros pari que vous vous êtes lancés ? »

Stiles matait la réaction d'Isaac à travers le rétro et Scott regardait filer le paysage, tout amolli déjà par le soulagement de se séparer quelque temps d'une ville dont il commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol.

« Bah... À vrai dire, c'est plutôt qu'on a cherché une excuse pour se retrouver, entre nous. Ça a été une année éprouvante pour tout le monde. On a failli perdre la moitié de la meute, nos relations ont été souvent tendues... On voulait faire un break. Vous savez qu'au Burning man, certains en reviennent littéralement transformés ? Beaucoup se trouvent là-bas. J'en ai entendu que des bonnes choses.

– Je suis quand même sidéré que Derek soit venu avec nous.

– Il avait peut-être envie de changement, lui aussi.

– Ouais, à coup sûr, c'est un hippie refoulé ! »

Scott rit et Stiles lui rendit un sourire. Ils se sentaient infiniment légers, ballottés un peu au hasard sur la route avec un bonheur de road-movie.

« Et pourquoi vous avez pas invité Peter ? » Ou Allison, pensa Scott.

« Ouais, surtout que la première règle du Burning bonhomme, c'est qu'y'ait aucune exclusion ! Aucune !

– Eh bien... » Isaac semblait hilare. « C'était la seule condition de Derek quant au voyage. Pas de Peter ou d'Argent.

– Faut croire qu'il a développé un flair à emmerdes, le bel alpha. Scott, t'aurais aimé passer la semaine avec Allison ?

– Oui, oui bien sûr. Évidemment. Enfin... Après, je n'aurais pas pleinement profité du festival.

– J'avoue que la présence de Jackson m'empêchera d'être obnubilé par la divine Lydia. Bon sang, j'en reviens pas qu'on aille au Burning man !

– Moi non plus. » Avoua Scott. C'était incroyable. La première fois qu'il partait en vacances avec des amis. Il n'avait presque jamais découché autre part que chez Stiles. Il reprit :

« Je me sens presque normal, à partir en mode débraillée avec des potes dans un coin de désert pour faire la fête pendant des jours.

– Quand ils disent qu'ils acceptent tout le monde, tu penses qu'ils parlent aussi pour les lycanthropes ?

– Seulement s'ils tolèrent les mecs surexcités sous Adderall.

– Eh ! »

Même Isaac avait la tête tranquille et les idées claires. Lunettes de soleil au coin du museau, il retrouvait les senteurs d'une famille et d'une paix à deux doigts retrouvée.

BONUS :

« Arrêtez de vous bécoter, bon sang ! Je vous l'ordonne ! Arrêtez ou je vous laisse sur le bas côté comme deux cadavres. »

Erica fit un doigt à Derek et reprit son exploration buccale de Boyd.

Dans la Porsche, Lydia parlait, parlait et parlait encore, et Jackson n'écoutait qu'à moitié, encore abasourdi de comprendre le vrai sens du terme _meute_ – on l'avait invité pour lui-même et non pour son fric, et l'attention lui paraissait aussi appréciable que louche.

* * *

Y'aura dix chapitres en tout. Et bonne année au fait ! Je vous aime ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est déjà mardi et que...c'est tard ? MERDE


	2. Canari

**Notes : **Je sais pas pourquoi je me lance dans la rédaction d'une fic à chapitres alors que déjà je n'ai presque pas le temps de bosser pour mes exams. Je crains le pire, vraiment vraiment, et si les insomnies reviennent, eh bien je pars m'exiler dans le nord et hiberner ! Résolution 2013 : être reconnue pour mon talent indéniable et me trouver un meilleur ami pour faire le grand saut devant lui. Indice : je veux devenir Sherlock Holmes. **Oh, et rappelez-vous que j'écris pour le plaisir, alors désolée si la plupart des faits autour du festival sont erronés.** _Good luck ! _

**II – La pratique du don désintéressé**

À l'horizon, du plat, aux bords, derrière et devant, rien que du plat. Bienvenue dans le lieu où les limites naturelles sont à l'image des limites humaines : inexistantes. Tout le monde se permet tout et la terre avec glorifie ce don de soi. L'osmose est quasi immédiate à la vue de cet espace immensément grand et offert. Il est vierge et prêt à permettre tout si on le respecte bien. C'est un Woodstock moins vert, plus au désert quoi.

Arrivés après deux jours de route – longs, très longs – et quelques désagréments – une roue explosée pour la Jeep, un presque meurtre dans la Camaro et des virages mal pris qui ont réussis à tous les perdre au moins deux fois – le contentement était global. Le soleil fût une bonne récompense et calma la moue grise de Derek.

Jackson, dès les premières respirations, se sentait comme chez lui. Ayant perdu la moitié de sa suffisance, les lieux bondés de gens le rendaient tout cœur. Lydia, à ses côtés, était plus septique.

Pour les deux meilleurs potes, autant dire que le soulagement de l'arrivée couplé au spectacle de milliers de tentes formant un campus gigantesque finit de les achever :

« Wow wow wow ! C'est incroyable ! Bien plus impressionnant en vrai ! C'est gargantuesque ! Splendide ! Et plein de belles nénettes, en plus !

– Stiles, si tu finis casé et pas moi, je romps notre pacte d'amitié épique.

– Ce sera peut-être l'occasion pour les deux têtes de glands de s'assumer enfin.

– Jackson, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ou c'est toi qu'on va faire rôtir. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Derek tapa Stiles pour le faire taire et grogna vers Jackson pour le calmer. Il devait secrètement aimer jouer le rôle de médiateur pour ados sous excitants. Stilinski l'avait bien remarqué et le faisait toujours signifier, bien content de mettre en pétard le grand Hale le magnifique car il était, à son sens, beaucoup plus beau en colère.

« Eh, loup en sucre, tu penses que tu arriveras à t'amuser ici ? Ou tu comptes nous regarder faire et soupirer ?

– Si tu me laisses tranquille, ce sera déjà le Nirvana.

– En parlant de Nirvana... Ça te fit qu'on dorme ensemble cette nuit ? »

Isaac commençait à dresser le camp avec l'aide de Scott, lequel préférait éviter d'interrompre les petits moments entre Derek et Stiles, n'étant jamais réellement sûr de ce qu'ils se voulaient réellement tous les deux. Ils s'aimaient bien ou pas ?

« Ce sont de vrais gamins, pas vrai ?

– Stiles a un pouvoir pour rendre gaga tout le monde, je crois.

– Il te rend dingue, toi ? »

Scott dépliait les toiles, plantait les piquets, le tout dans un automatisme un peu mou. Il regardait tout autour d'eux, charmé de chaque détail et de chaque visage qui lui tombait devant le regard. Il répondit :

« Oui, absolument. Tout le temps. C'est aussi pour ça que je l'adore parce que sinon, qui le ferait ? »

Le petit Lahey rit de la réplique. Cela paraissait logique. Enfin, sauf si on omettait le béguin qu'Erica avait eu pour lui et le nouvel intérêt étrange qu'avait Derek à ruiner sa vie. Y'aurait-il de nouvelles romances à prévoir d'ici peu ?

Il l'espérait grandement. Lui-même se désespérait de trouver chaussure à son pied.

« Il n'empêche, comment vous vous êtes démerdés à trouver tout ce fric pour les billets ?

– Oh... » L'œillade que le bêta lança à son alpha fût très timide et quasi imperceptible. « On a un peu bossé, avec Erica... Boyd nous a aidé aussi, oui... »

Alors qu'en réalité, Derek y avait été pour beaucoup dans le paiement. Les trois loups ne s'en étaient pas plains et avaient été flattés, si flattés qu'ils leur offrent ça à eux ! Comme quoi, tout le monde peut toujours se rattraper dans son rôle de mentor-père-de-foyer.

Lydia vint vers eux pour les aider, ayant déjà établi son campement avec Jackson, splendide et efficace pour ne pas changer.

« Je peux vous aider, les garçons ?

– Oh, c'est pas de refus. Je comprends rien à tous ces arceaux et ces tissus et ce plan. Pourquoi Stiles n'a pas une tente Quechua, comme tout le monde ? »

La demoiselle gloussa et s'empara du bazar. Quelques minutes plus tard, leur belle chambre d'appoint été montée, solidement ancrée au sol.

« Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos sacs, des bidons d'eau ou autre chose de lourd dans la tente pour faire du poids. On risque bien de vivre quelques tempêtes de sable, pendant ces sept jours. Oh, et n'hésitez pas à vous dénuder non plus, la chaleur monte dans les quarante degrés facile.

– Oh, galère... »

Boyd et Erica devaient déjà avoir pressenti le temps puisqu'ils se pavanaient, l'une en maillot de bain léopard et l'autre en caleçon cuir et...moustache ?

« Bon sang mais c'est quoi ces accoutrements ? »

Scott faillit s'étouffer en voyant celui de Jackson : boxer paillettes et lunettes de soleil 2013 rose barbie.

« Bah quoi ? On s'acclimate facilement, nous !

– Attends, Scott, t'as pas vu ce que je nous ai préparé ! »

Stiles se ramena avec deux costumes : une casquette de Mario et un slip rouge pour lui, une casquette de Luigi et un string vert pour McCall. Oh la crise de fou rire !

« Mais je ne vais pas porter ça ! Jamais ! T'es malade !

– Allez, faux frère, c'est pour te socialiser ! Tu verras ! Tout le monde va apprécier !

– Jamais !

– Bon, Derek, ça te tente ?

– Plutôt crever.

– Isaac ?

– OK. » Scott comme Derek se sentirent trahis mais n'en dirent rien, trop fiers pour accorder ces absurdités. Non mais sérieusement, ils étaient au carnaval ? Eh bien... Oui, en quelques sortes.

Lydia s'était prêtée au jeu aussi, mini-jupe jaune et soutien-gorge en cônes, cheveux tressés et rouge à lèvre vert. C'était le culte de l'exubérance, ils avaient bien le droit de tout se permettre ! Les originaux ici étaient ceux qui ne se lâchaient pas. D'où l'hilarité commune de voir les deux pseudo-alphas tirer la gueule et refuser tout ça.

« Bah, vous vous y ferez ! On parie que celui qui finira à poil d'ici la fin de la semaine sera Derek ?

– Moi je parie plutôt sur Jackson.

– Eh ! On ne parie pas sur moi ! Si c'est comme ça, je mise vingt dollars sur Stiles.

– Battez-vous, battez-vous ! »

Les enchères montèrent vite. L'atmosphère sans gêne rafraîchissait tout le monde et permettait de souffler vraiment. Ils étaient bien là. C'était n'importe quoi, et alors ? Ne vivant que des vies décalées, ils n'auraient pu se sentir bien qu'avec des vacances hors du commun.

Stiles réussit à dénuder les deux rabats-joies et décida d'aller faire un tour des tentes avec Erica, Boyd, Scott et Lydia.

Restés au camp pour s'assurer que rien ne manquait – eau, alcool, vêtements et bouffe – les trois autres mâles se réunirent autour d'une bière, l'air soudain plus reposé :

« J'en reviens pas qu'on soit ici.

– Moi non plus. J'aurais jamais cru que Lydia arriverait à me convaincre.

– Je suis le plus surpris. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans un tel foutoir. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais fait ce genre de choses.

– Sans déconner, Derek ? » Jackson n'y croyait pas. « Jamais de grosses soirées ? De rave ? De comas dans la forêt ?

– Jamais.

– Il va falloir remédier à ça, alors... »

Les deux bêtas souriaient comme de beaux diables. Finalement, celui qui finit avec le costume de Luigi fût Derek, et bon sang que ça faisait ressortir tout son potentiel de fêtard ! Au début, il refusa bien évidemment de porter ça. Mais en voyant leurs voisins, il se dit : pourquoi pas ? Il n'allait pas mourir de honte.

« C'est moi où le mec juste à côté est à poil ?

– Il l'est. Littéralement. Il a en plus un pote déguisé en fleur. Avec la teub à l'air aussi. Derek, sans déconner, tu ressembles à une nonne en comparaison.

– Merde, ils ont un autre pote qui pilote une sorte...une sorte de crâne multicolore...avec des roues en acier ?

– C'est pas croyable.

– Démentiel.

– Malsain ! »

Les dits-voisins vinrent leur taper la bise et leur offrir du chocolat. Ils se mirent à leur parler sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire.

**XZX**

Quand le groupe d'explorateurs revinrent à leur camp de base, Derek, Jackson et Isaac étaient encore accaparés par les mecs bizarres d'à côté. Ils se partageaient un joint et riaient beaucoup.

« Ah, on a de la visite à ce que je vois.

– Venez, venez. Ils sont gentils ! »

Stiles n'en douta pas une seconde et alla s'asseoir avec eux, vite fait suivi des autres.

« Lui c'est Thomas et lui, Teddy, c'est ça ?

– Oui, oui. Là-bas y'a les deux autres mais ils doivent encore dormir. »

Ils avaient un drôle d'accents.

« On est français. Maintenant, on n'a plus d'argent à cause du Burning man mais c'est cool, surtout cool.

– Ouais ! L'argent c'est pas le bonheur ! »

Un mec lui cria de se taire de la tente d'à côté. Ils étaient drôles à voir.

« Alors, votre petite promenade ? » Demanda Jackson. « Ça vaut le détour, alors ?

– T'imagines même pas comment. » Ils en étaient tous sidérés. C'était... Il fallait le voir, le vivre, pour tout saisir. C'était comme de tomber dans une autre réalité, un matin de brouillard, et de n'avoir rien à craindre d'autre que la fin du bon temps.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un paradis alien. Ils avaient vu des filles aux seins nues embrassés d'autres filles à tête de chiens, il y avait des bateaux à roue et des feux d'artifice, des installations qui faisait la taille d'une vraie baraque, un mec qui conduisait un dragon et deux autres avec lui déguisés en licorne, certains ne ressemblaient même plus à des humains et partout des gens chantaient, dansaient, il n'y avait pas de limite, les gens s'échangeaient les salutations et s'offraient des cadeaux, il y avait de la bonté dans chaque geste, des couleurs et des formes encore jamais vues, Stiles avait même croisé Dark Vador et la Batmobile.

« C'est dur à décrire. T'as l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de temps. C'est un gros mélange et tu peux y ajouter ce que tu veux. J'ai vu un mec ailé ! Y'en avait qui faisaient des percus sur un éléphant gonflable !

– On m'a offert une fleur. » Erica n'avait jamais semblé plus rayonnante. « Alors je l'ai offerte à Lydia.

– Du coup, j'ai promis de lui offrir un truc en retour aussi. » Les nénettes se lancèrent un clin d'oeil. Voir des amitiés se former aussi facilement était exquis, surtout entre elles, les deux fortes têtes. Ce séjour promettait des associations explosives !

« Attendez pourquoi c'est Derek qui porte le déguisement de Luigi ? »

Pour toute explication, on lui rit au nez. Oublions le rationnel, ce n'était plus d'actualité.

**À suivre!**

* * *

Putain c'est dur de gérer autant de persos ! Je fais de mon mieux mais, wow ! Hard ! En tout cas, ma qualité d'écriture en pâtit un max... Désolée si c'est à chier ou/et s'il y a des fautes. Je vous aime, vous savez pas comment !


	3. Perle

**Notes : **Malcolm m'a dicté cette histoire et j'écris ce troisième chapitre en le regardant. Ça c'est de l'amour, mes amis ! En parlant de ça, je vous aime. Merci pour le soutien ! Vous êtes les meilleurs. I LOVE YOU REALLY MUCH. Bon, sinon, voilà, toujours la même rengaine... La lala la._ Good luck ! _

**III – L'affranchissement des lois du marché**

La première nuit était venue : la première party, la première soirée de débauche. La journée avait été intéressante dans la libération des mœurs mais lorsque la lune montait, qu'on n'y voyait rien que des ombres... Là le jeu commençait. Là les esprits s'échauffaient.

En tout cas, pour nos louveteaux, c'était l'excitation totale. Ils s'imaginaient vivre un truc inouï. Avaient-ils seulement tort ?

« Bon, règles de base : évitez les mélanges, gardez bien vos verres en main, faites gaffe à rien vous faire voler et...

– Et fuyez toute tentative d'amusement, hein papi Derek ?

– Ha ha, il est drôle votre père ! »

Stiles rit jusqu'aux larmes en expliquant à leur nouvel ami Thomas que, non, le cher petit Hale n'était pas leur papa ni leur nounou même s'il en avait tout l'air.

« C'est où exactement qu'on se retrouve pour la fête ?

– Partout !

– Ouais, y'a des chars qui bougent avec les gens. On s'amuse en bougeant. C'est une teuf mobile.

– Ouh ouh ! »

Le froid venait avec le noir et le vent soufflait vraiment fort. C'étaient bourrasques sur bourrasques mais le monde continuait à vivre : certains dansaient avec, d'autres avaient ouvert leurs baraques à frites. Sans rire, plusieurs stands de bouffe gratuite s'ouvraient en bourgeons et en nombre, comme si donner était la chose la plus naturelle entre hommes.

Nos héros avaient néanmoins déjà mangé alors ils n'allèrent pas goûter les spécialités des autres – mais promirent de se faire ça dans le courant de la semaine. Bouteilles en mains, nouveaux costumes sur la peau des fesses, ils se transformaient de minute en minute, le bonheur coulant en grosses goulées dans leur sang, prêts à tout voir et surtout expérimenter.

Lydia était bras dessus-dessous d'Erica en tête de file, les deux nanas complices et superbes, leurs petits-amis à leur suite apprenant à se connaître depuis le temps :

« N'empêche, je te l'ai jamais dit avant mais au Lacrosse, t'as de bons réflexes. C'est bien de te compter parmi nous.

– Merci, Jackson. Faut dire que faire partie de ton équipe reste une petite fierté en soi. »

Venaient à leur suite Scott et Isaac, mignons comme on les connaît, discutant de tout ce qu'ils voyaient avec un intérêt de gamin. C'était un peu comme s'ils se refaisaient une enfance ensembles, ayant loupé tous deux pas mal de choses avec leur passé agité. Ils avaient finalement pris le duo de déguisements Mario et Luigi pour eux, laissant d'autres choses plus _sympathiques_ aux autres.

Suivaient donc Derek et Stiles mais aussi leurs quatre voisins alambiqués, Thomas, Teddy et deux nouveaux, Fred et Franz. Les quatre étrangers avaient opté sur la nudité peintes, moins cher pour plus de possibilités.

Quant au couple restant... Eh bien, l'un était en rouge et l'autre en noir. On voyait à peine Derek dans la pénombre mais quel délice à chaque jeu de lumières de voir se dessiner ses abdos – Stiles était ravi du résultat. Ils avaient empruntés des tubes de gouaches à leurs potes d'à côté et deux slips colorés dans la valise de Whittemore. Ils étaient éblouissants et, bien sûr, irrésistibles.

L'alpha vénère tirait gentiment la gueule : les sarcasmes de Stiles réussirent à illuminer sa mine et il finit par se laisser aller un peu, boire et discuter. Il se retrouva quelques qualités avec un des garçons d'Europe, Fred c'est ça ? Ils avaient pour passion commune de prendre en charge les autres de peur qu'il n'arrive malheur. Ils étaient intarissables sur le sujet.

« Une fois, l'autre con de Touma s'est grillé les cheveux pour prouver à Teddy qu'ils étaient fumable. L'autre l'a suivi dans le délire. Et qui c'est qui a dû les emmener à l'hôpital ?

– M'en parle pas, une fois Scott s'était disputé avec Stiles et les deux avaient finis par tomber dans les escaliers. Y'avait eu du sang et des pleurs, quel désastre... »

On disait qu'il n'y avait pas de point central pour la rencontre nocturne : cependant, un endroit en particulier méritait une petite visite la première nuit.

Le Burning man.

Haut de milliers de mètres, recouverts de néons colorés, il était un géant de bois très bien habillé. Le voir en vrai... C'était comme une première fois à Paris... La Tour Eiffel à côté avait moins de panache, la statue de la Liberté devait rougir de honte aussi.

Il était parfait, surplombant le paysage, les voitures les mieux montées, les montagnes tout pareil. Est-ce qu'ils étaient tombés devant Dieu ? Le face-à-face relevait du pèlerinage.

« Alors c'est ça...

– Ouais.

– Wow... » Stiles s'approchait de plus en plus, ahuri. « Il est...énorme. C'est un monstre ! C'est immense ! Et tout va brûler, tout ! » Ce qui était assez drôle puisqu'à la base, dans ce festival, on préférait la création à la destruction. Enfin ! Chaque rite a ses raisons !

Perdu dans sa contemplation du bonhomme, le fils Stilinski finit par mégarde dans les bras d'une femme. D'âge assez mûr, la tête surplombée d'un chapeau à forme de château, elle n'était ni belle ni attrayante. Rien à foutre, dans l'euphorie, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et elle le lui rendit bien.

Ses amis, en face, explosèrent de joie à le regarder faire : ça siffla, ça hurla, on se bougea enfin vraiment. Fêtons la vie ! Fêtons les morts ! S'ils ne le faisaient pas maintenant, ils seraient perdus.

Scott eût une micro pensée pour Allison, coincée chez elle peut-être, seule devant une fenêtre vide. Il se ferait pardonner plus tard. Il avait envie, l'espace d'un instant, d'être un peu égoïste et de profiter. Son meilleur ami venait d'emballer une vieille ! Et lui, il attendait quoi ?

Il se jeta dans les bras de Stiles et les deux partirent se noyer dans la foule. Le groupe se sépara relativement vite. Le reste fût confus... Évaporé.

**XZX**

On nous dira toujours que d'ignorer ses limites, c'est mal et inconsidéré. On a raison de nous prévenir. Mais l'expérience vaut toutes les précautions, non ?

Sur toute la troupe, aucun ne fit de concessions, ce fût comme de se retrouver à Las Vegas avec mille dollars et une petite-amie. Le foutoir était difficilement identifiable, toutes les têtes se retrouvèrent à l'envers.

Les recommandations de Derek ? Oubliées, même de lui ! Voilà donc ce qu'il se passa :

Scott et Stiles se trouvèrent un capitaine à bord d'un bateau roulant et se firent offrir verres sur verres. McCall, plus résistant aux liquides, y ajouta une pilule au hasard, les toxines de drogue étant bien plus efficaces dans son organisme de sur-homme. Ils montèrent rapidement vers des cieux enfumés, avec des trous noirs et des rencontres plus ou moins louches.

Le noir ajouta au malaise et aux évocations du subconscient, tout ondulait, les sons en fond de décor avaient l'allure de cris de diable, les couleurs donnaient les limites aux êtres. Tout ce qui se dessinait était doué de conscience et crachait des étoiles. En transe pour un moment, jetés dans les images, les mecs ne se souvinrent pas de ce qu'ils virent mais gardèrent la sensation d'avoir vécu une expérience au-delà du ciel.

Dès que Stiles rendit tripes et corps au sol, son meilleur ami se dégrisa suffisamment pour servir d'aide de premiers secours. Ils finirent par s'éloigner des noyaux d'excitation et se posèrent dans une tente immense, ambiance orientale et intime.

« Oh, mon pote... Je sens plus mon visage... Ça bourdonne à droite et à gauche...

– Ouais bah moi, j'ai eu des hallucinations je crois...

– On est allé super loin. Super trop.

– On est où ?

– Où qu'on est. »

Littéralement vidés de leur énergie, le sommeil était pesant sur leurs poitrines. Ils respiraient bruyamment et se collaient au cul, ventouses. Ils avaient partagés un moment ultra privilégié : un trip, des étrangers contre eux, des mouvements irréels. Ils avaient traversé la réalité ensembles.

« Derek va tellement nous tuer.

– Mais j'en ai tellement rien à foutre. »

Stiles avait les yeux les plus rouges du désert. Il suait et soupirait, les pupilles dilatées jusqu'au bout des iris.

« J'suis content d'être avec toi, là, maintenant.

– Ouais. » Scott était un niveau plus lucide. Sa bouche bougeait plus précisément mais il avait la même affection pour l'autre. « Je suis ravi. Enchanté. »

Derek ne lâcha pas Isaac d'une semelle. Ayant perdu de vue Scott comme Stiles et les deux couples de jeunes épris, il ne restait qu'un bêta et il ne voulait pas qu'à lui il arrive quelque chose. Isaac trouva l'attention étrange, s'y accommoda tout de même assez bien et en profita pour débrider un peu ce grand coincé d'alpha en cuir. Les frenchy boys, toujours près d'eux, l'aidèrent à exécuter la missive.

Bien sûr, pour faire décrocher un alpha, il faut de la volonté. À cinq sur le cas, ils arrivèrent après quelques heures à le faire rire plus facilement. Ils l'entraînèrent danser, il poussa la chansonnette et ce sourire sur ses lèvres étaient d'un divin dangereux.

« Isaac... Isaac, viens là.

– Yep, Derek ?

– Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Ce soir.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Tu sais pas comment je me sens bien, là. J'avais besoin de ça, de vous, de m'évader.

– Toi, t'as l'alcool heureux.

– Vaut mieux pour moi. J'ai assez le blues quand je suis sobre. » Manquerait plus que papa grognon se retrouve déprimé avec un coup dans le nez.

Sans grandes casses, ils se retournèrent à leur campement vers les premiers rayons de l'aurore. Le soleil, en caresse sur l'horizon, donna de merveilleuses couleurs aux joues de Derek. Isaac trouva le spectacle assez unique pour se jurer de le partager avec plus de gens. Stiles, peut-être ?

Pour Erica, Lydia, Boyd et Jackson, eh bien... Non, ils ne finirent pas dans un lit commun mais se séparèrent très vite de la foule pour s'improviser une soirée à quatre. Posés devant un feu de joie, des indiens phosphorescents tambourinant dans leur dos, bien à l'aise dans un cocon intime qui se tissait entre eux, ils ne partagèrent pas les intérêts des couples-type – depuis comment de temps vous vous côtoyez, c'est quoi vos hobbys, nous c'est ça – oh non, non, ils se découvrirent autrement, assez ouverts par l'atmosphère et l'alcool chaud.

« Erica, toi, t'es le genre chaton qui se donne un air féroce. Quoique, techniquement, plutôt une femme qui se prend pour une louve et même si cette nouvelle assurance t'allait à merveille, il faut dire que c'est bon de te revoir plus douce.

– Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, vile humaine, ou je te grille en barbecue.

– Ma jolie, mon petit-ami est un loup-garou, tu ne devrais pas respecter sa propriété ?

– Tiens, le mien en est un aussi ! »

Elles se parlaient déjà comme des meilleures amies. Lydia ayant elle aussi appris à mieux accepter sa vulnérabilité, le dialogue entre elles était si compréhensif qu'elles se retrouvaient l'une dans l'autre. Et puis, de toute manière, elles étaient bien obligées de se soutenir, étant les seules représentantes du beau sexe dans la meute !

« Je crois qu'on a fait une erreur en les laissant se parler. Elles sont déjà comme larrons en foire.

– Peut-être bien, mon gars. Mais quoi ? On ne retient pas en laisse des nanas avec leur caractère de fauve ! »

Ils se firent châtier pour s'être moqués d'elles mais dans une taquinerie toute mesurée. C'était le tableau le plus attendrissant de toute la fratrie, intouchable au final de la grande folie générale. Ils essaieraient ça demain. Pour cette nuit, ils se déchaînèrent modérément.

C'était tout aussi plaisant, quand on y pensait bien.

**XZX**

Le grand jour perçait. Le soleil n'était pas présent en inondation mais la température pesait sur les êtres. La meute grillait en méchoui sur des grands draps de plage, rincés et abandonnés à leur sort. Ils étaient soit en pleine paresse géniale soit encore endormi des renversements de la veille.  
C'est ainsi que Scott et Stiles retrouvèrent leur camp. Jackson avait un sourire goguenard à leur arrivée :

« Alors, les tourtereaux, bonne nuitée ? Vous étiez passés où ?

– On roucoulait dans un nid qui sentait le curry et virait ocre.

– Eh, Stilinski, enfin dévirginiser ?

– Ça, c'est fait depuis le début du festival ! » À chaque entrée au Burning man, on vous fait frapper un énorme gong qui, selon les dires, vous _défleurit_. « On a été sage, promis. Même si chaque partie de mon corps hurle à l'agonie et que chacun de mes pores empeste le McCall.

– Pas de choix, on avait pas de couverture. Instinct de survie !

– Plutôt méticuleux l'instinct de survie... »

Derek grogna un peu. C'était le mal de crâne de lendemain de cuite ou le sujet dérivant de la discussion qui lui cuisait les tempes ? En tout cas, le petit groupe commença à s'imaginer des trucs. Les deux frères allaient se fréquenter plus en profondeur, dès à présent ?

Ça en tira une moue triste au gamin Lahey.

Les S au carré allèrent se faire une toilette de chat dans la Jeep à coups de lingettes bébé. Stiles gueula du coffre :

« Oh, on a à peine de quoi tenir deux jours avec nos réserves d'alcool, c'est la dèche ! »

Jackson n'aima pas le constat.

« Un sevrage anticipé ? Mauvaise idée.

– Merde merde merde !

– On va pas taxer tout le camp, quand même, faudrait rendre un peu de _bonté_ aussi ! »

Les français d'à côté, toujours prêts à aider le peuple, débarquèrent encore en vrac mais cette fois plus habillés, Teddy dans les bras de Fred et Thomas sur le dos de Franzie. Ce fût le cavalier qui s'adressa à eux :

« Faut pas croire, le camp est pas fermé. Y'a une localité à quelques kilomètres où on peut se rendre n'importe quand. Juste, le commerce au centre du camp est interdit. Pas de deal.

– Ni de poèmes pornos sous le manteau.

– Que des dons et des sourires et des gens tous nus. »

Stiles rigola. Il adorait la manière qu'avaient ces mecs de finir leur phrases. On aurait dit les frères Dalton, sauf dans les faces. Le partage ici était vraiment l'activité la plus fun à disposition.

« Ok les français, ça vous dit de m'accompagner en fin d'aprem ? Étourdi comme on me connaît, je serais capable de me paumer.

– Pas de souci. » Assura Thomas en se jetant devant lui.

« Je vous accompagnerai aussi. » Dit Derek.

« Et moi aussi. » Leur indiqua Lydia. « Sait-on jamais, il y a peut-être des découvertes à faire. »

Ils instaurèrent par la suite un roulement de groupe pour l'approvisionnement. Leur aventure prenait des airs de survival en pleine apocalypse. C'était chouette de bosser en équipe. Car toujours, on s'aime mieux quand on se trouve des affinités...

_**À suivre !**_

* * *

J'ai pas dit que je ferai du sciles ou du sterek mais vraiment, je me tâte... J'aime tellement ces deux pairings... Mais surtout vous, mes amis. Je vous adore. Désolée s'il y a des fautes/oublis. Maintenant, je dors !


	4. Safran

**Notes : **Exams passés, petit bonheur de la grande note, on chante, on s'aime, c'est la débandade, on s'exalte et on en rit. Comme quoi, écrire un roman était pas si stupide. Du coup je fais quoi maintenant, un recueil de poésie ? Des chroniques d'ados artistes ? Une biographie orale ? Du journalisme ? Je vous adore, mes chez amis fanfictioniens. On est la plus belle communauté au monde.

**IV – L'auto-suffisance radicale **

Les quatre expéditeurs venaient de lever le camp pour partir à la recherche d'un patelin potable pour s'abreuver de liquides qui tranquillisent. Cet instant était le plus pépère du voyage. Y'avait pas de prise de tête, que des corps qui se remettent, Jackson en vrac sur une serviette, tout à l'air, avec Erica à côté, splendide et coquette.

Boyd étant plus vif que le reste avait préféré aller se dégourdir les membres. Isaac avait presque accepté de le suivre, excepté qu'il avait un petit quelque chose à régler avec Monsieur Super-McCall.

« Hey, Scott... Tu te remets bien ?

– Je vois pas comment je pourrais mieux faire. Bon, la chaleur est accablante, mais t'as vu ma peau ? Le soleil s'y retrouve bien, je grille pas plus que ça. Par contre toi, ça va le faire pour ta peau de porcelaine ?

– Le vent rompt un peu la cuisson. Je ne pense quand même pas échapper aux plaques rouges. »

Le chiot mexicain rit avec la spontanéité qui le définit : franche et jolie. S'il rit, tout s'éclaire. Enfin, il restait encore_ un point_ à éclaircir.

« Donc toi et Stiles... Cette nuit, il s'est passé quoi ?

– Un trip un peu _wow_... Rien de grave, même si assez extrême dans les hallus.

– Non, je veux dire... Vous êtes ensembles, maintenant ? »

Scott le regarda sans attention. Il ne comprenait décidément pas ce qu'on voulait lui dire. Ensembles ? Dans le sens...amoureux ? Sexuel ? Eh bien, ils étaient fusionnels, ils se collaient tout le temps, et si ça c'était être ensembles, eh bien...

« J'aime Allison. » Ce fût la seule réponse qu'il put offrir. Il attendait Allison. En amour, voilà le deal. Pour le reste, rien n'avait besoin d'être défini. Pourquoi Isaac lui avait demandé ça ? Il se faisait du souci pour lui ?

« Je te jure, on a peu déconné sur les doses mais il ne s'est rien passé de dangereux. C'était fun. »

Encore une fois, le message n'était pas passé. Isaac se frotta les yeux, crevé de la beuverie, pas encore habitué à être un ado actif et maître de soirée, alors plutôt que de chercher à convaincre quiconque ou d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, il fit comme à l'habitude : il se tût et sourit.

« Alors tant mieux, Scott. Cette nuit, on la passera ensembles ?

– Promis, Isaac. Ça va être génial. »

**XZX**

Pendant ce temps : gros problème en vue pour l'escouade des quatre petits fous.

« Ne me dis pas que tu viens de nous faire le coup de la panne.

– Eh pourtant... On dirait bien que c'est le cas.

– Ha ha, mec, ça c'est drôle ! »

Derek lança un regard énervé au français. Il était con ce Thomas pour se satisfaire de tout. Ils étaient en plein désert, Jeep éventrée, incapables de retourner au camp ni d'atteindre une quelconque ville. Bon sang, ils ne pouvaient pas mourir aussi bêtement !

Lydia était tout aussi ennuyée, regrettant déjà de les avoir accompagnés. Le sable, à chaque bord, n'avait rien des belles plages que son teint chérissait et l'aventure, là-dedans, ressemblait tout juste à un vieil embarras.

Stiles se sentait un peu coupable pour sa bagnole. Mais quoi ! C'était censé être tout-terrain !

« C'est dommage que Fred ne soit pas venu, » En rajouta Thomas, « c'est un peu un génie des autos. Avec sa vieille Renault Nevada, on a connu tellement de galères qu'on la compte comme la cinquième membre du groupe.

– Ma Jeep et moi, c'est exactement pareil. » Le bébé Stilinski retrouvait le sourire, content qu'au moins un sur le lot ne cherche pas sa mort ni à lui faire des reproches.

« Avec un peu de chances, y'en a qui vont s'arrêter et nous filer un coup de main ! Je pense que c'est la batterie qu'a lâchée, un coup de jus et on repart en princes.

– Mais bien sûr. » Lydia était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas d'humeur. « Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un va s'arrêter dans ce trou de la mort pour nous aider ? Personnellement, si je voyais une voiture en panne ici, avec quatre glandus autour qui se touchent en attendant, je filerais tout simplement sans demander mon reste.

– Merci pour le pessimisme, beauté...

– Lydia a raison. On est coincé. Les portables ne fonctionnent pas. »

Stiles lança un doigt à papa garou, pas enchanté pour un poil qu'il se lance aussi à le démonter. Allez ! Il faut croire en ses rêves ! C'était pas l'Antarctique non plus !

Il retourna à son moteur, crâne contre les tuyaux, les mains noires d'huile crade et Tom lui fila un coup de main, pas troublé pour un sou, des clés quelconques entre les doigts, prêt à servir jusqu'au bout.

Lydia leur faisait la gueule à l'intérieur, boudeuse en petite princesse, pendant que Derek matait le cul de Stiles.

Attendez, quoi ?

« Bon, mon loup en cuir, je sais que t'es joli, mais si tu pouvais servir à autre chose que me faire de l'ombre, ce serait pratique. Surveille donc que personne n'arrive à l'horizon, tu serais mon héros. »

Le français rigola : l'alpha non.

Gamin grondé à son tour, il se retourna, rouge de chaleur et échauffé comme il ne le devrait pas, les bras bien croisés sur la poitrine. Alors qu'il allait se retourner vers Stiles pour lui en lancer une bien sentie, il vit bien en effet une caisse qui fonçait vers eux. À peine il eut l'idée de leur faire signe qu'elle se posa à côté d'eux, tranquille, normal.

Deux vieilles en descendirent, les cheveux en nœuds et en broussaille, un peu babacool et un peu extraordinaire.

« Vous avez un problème ? Vous venez du camp ? »

C'est limite si Stiles ne les embrassa pas.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Oui, oui ! C'est ça, on vient du Burning man ! On sortait paisiblement de là, pass en main, parés pour se trouver une cité bien aimable où s'alimenter un peu, et v'là que ma magnifique Jeep nous taille alors qu'on était parti pour ne plus s'arrêter. Je pense que ça vient juste de la batterie, et si c'est le cas Dieu soit loué, j'ai les câbles dans le coffre et j'aurais juste besoin de la contribution généreuse de votre voiture et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

Les deux nanas sourirent. Quel numéro, ce môme, elles furent conquises. Alors qu'elles se lançaient sous le capot pour voir de plus près le problème, Thomas se glissa style de rien près de Derek, bouche bée, pour lui dire :

« Je crois que ton petit-ami a marqué un point. La bonté n'a pas de limites dans cet État. »

Il n'eut même pas la force de démentir. _Wow._

**XZX**

Boyd avait le pas mou. Il n'était pas lent mais ne se pressait pas, ayant acquis par expérience que le meilleur vient à ceux qui le sentent venir. Dans cet environnement ouvert à tout, il savait qu'il pouvait tout obtenir : il le pressentait jusqu'au fond de ses tripes.

Près des tentes à suivre les vélos passer devant lui, il avait les yeux bazardés de couleur avec un flou tendre qui venaient des rafales de sable, les images ayant d'étranges nuances pâles pour autant d'exubérance.

Ce n'était pas son lieu de prédilection – là où les gens se montraient sans crainte – mais il était incapable de ne pas s'y complaire : aujourd'hui heureux dans sa vie, accompagné de cette fille qu'il aimait et de ces autres qu'il appelait amis, il n'avait pas besoin de courir après de nouvelles choses. En voir néanmoins était toujours un grand plaisir.

Alors quand un groupe assis à même la poussière lui proposa de le rejoindre, il le fit, curieux de nature après tout.

« Bonjour, inconnu. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

– On me nomme Boyd.

– Ah, ce prénom ! Écossais d'origine, il me semble. » Un grand blond avait balancé ça d'un air savant ce qui amusa beaucoup notre ami.

« Qui sait ! Que faites-vous en cercle ici ?

– On parle. » Une tête brune aux yeux bruns aux ongles bruns lui avait répondu. Elle était douce dans sa monochromie, teinte parfaite pour ses traits en chocolat fondu.

« On discute, on invente, on chante. » Une femme dans la trentaine, rayée des cheveux noir et blanc à sa robe Beetlejuice, lui tendait les mains et le pria dans une étreinte. Ce fût surprenant mais vraiment confortable.

Les autres balancèrent leurs approches du rituel à la suite mais Boyd se sentit obligé de les arrêter :

« Je trouve ça fantastique, hélas je ne suis pas bien créatif.

– Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton prénom ! » Cet asperge aux cheveux d'angelot était définitivement très sympathique.

« Très bien. Et que dis mon prénom ?

– Oh, tellement de choses, tellement de choses ! Laisse-nous simplement te conter des histoires, ça t'inspira... »

Étant un excellent spectateur, il hocha la tête et se détendit. On ne lui demandait que de rendre la pareille, on ne le jugeait pas. Ainsi présenté, il se sentait finalement capable de produire une ou deux fantaisies, suffisait juste de s'en donner les moyens.

**XZX**

« Plus jamais je ne remonte dans ton tacot de malheur !

– Eh ! Sois pas mesquine ! Suffis d'une panne pour que tu n'en veilles plus, c'est pas juste ! »

Revenus au point de départ, Stiles se prenait _encore _le bec avec Lydia, laquelle avait marmonné de l'allée au retour, pas soulagée du tout d'avoir été secourue par deux mémères de l'ouest.

« On a eu un pur coup de bol ! Ça veut bien dire que cette voiture est magique !

– Absolument. » Affirma Thomas en prenant Stiles dans ses bras. Derek, juste derrière leurs pas à la sortie du véhicule, les sépara nonchalamment en passant entre eux pour rejoindre Isaac et lui tendre deux sacs de courses.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? » Lui demanda le bêta. Il hésita à répondre mais se décida pour :

« Un malheureux incident. Enfin, je crois que je me suis surpris à mater... _Tu sais qui._

– Oh. Pauvre infortuné, te voilà dans de beaux draps.

– M'en parle pas Isaac, m'en parle pas. »

Jackson finissait son séminaire de sardine séchée sans prêter attention au nouveau grabuge. Erica, toujours près de lui, était dorénavant adsorbée par le récit de Boyd à propos de ses nouveaux amis les joyeux Conteurs de Fables.

Les trois français vinrent récupérer leur pote englué à Stiles et leur donnèrent à tous rendez-vous à vingt-deux heures pour le début de soirée. Alors que Scott se réappropriait de droit son meilleur ami, fraîchement réveillé d'une longue sieste à cramer comme un matou sur une table de jardin, Isaac balança à Derek par-dessus son épaule, l'air comploteur :

« Ce soir, tu t'occupes de Stiles, je réquisitionne Scott.

– Gamin, ça ne marchera jamais.

– Sait-on jamais, on dit que l'euphorie des soirées, ça permet des choses incroyables. »

Hale passa une main câline dans les cheveux en volutes du louveteau, tellement fier de le voir monter des plans de son propre chef et très heureux de le voir goûter un contrôle qu'il ne lui aurait jamais accordé y'a de ça un an. Il était bien, là. Qu'importe avec qui il finirait, qu'importe ce que les étoiles lui destinaient pour cette nuit.

« Advienne que pourra. »

Les dès jetés, le résultat se promettait..._savoureux._

**À suivre !**

* * *

Je suis actuellement contente de ce chapitre. Comme promis, j'essaie de vous caser un peu de Sterek et de Scissac. Je vous a-do-re !_  
_


End file.
